The Silken Dreaming
by xStormyx
Summary: Seven years ago Ema Skye broke Klavier's heart. Now she's back and the Gavinner promises he'll do anything to make her fall as hopelessly in love with him as he once was with her. The first step? Make sure she fails her Forensics exam.
1. The Return

The Return

'.'

_I breathe you in again just to feel you underneath my skin _

— _Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm_

.'.

Klavier Gavin had come back early — after all, his brother had been convicted of murder. A million screaming fans or not, anybody would fly halfway across the world to see the last remaining member of his family, even if it was behind the unforgiving steel bars of prison.

He'd planned to leave straight after — there was nothing to be gained by staying for a brother who refused to see him unless he was bored. Besides, the rest of the tour was left and his band members were counting on him despite understanding his circumstances.

So what was he still doing here, in his office? Why was he staring at the screens, his thoughtful eyes scanning them searchingly?

To the rest of the world, his decision to stay would be his desire to face the attorney who'd found his brother guilty. It made sense to everyone except his band mates and closest friends and they were too respectful of his privacy to ask.

If they'd walked in on him at that moment, they would instantly know his excuse for cancelling the tour. He was staring at the face of his reason, his mouth set grimly and his gaze calculating.

She was just as he remembered her — the same set of green eyes, those perfectly bow-shaped lips and skin that looked like it had stolen the light of the moon. She was more womanly, of course. It had been 7 years after all.

And as the thought crossed his mind, though he'd counted every year as it passed, the lump sum of his separation staggered him. Had it really been that long? It seemed like it was only yesterday that she had ripped his heart out and taken it with her...

He marvelled at the contrast between the clarity of that painful memory and the calm interest that ran through him as he perused the details of her application to Forensics.

She had done exceedingly well in her academics. He wasn't surprised by this fact — though clumsy at first, he had seen her improve with every year and her intelligence had astounded him on more than one occasion. When she had arrived to Germany and begun her first year at his school, he'd been mildly interested in her. After all, she was the sister of a famous prosecutor, about whom Klavier had heard from Kristoph. His interest in the legal field had naturally drawn him to befriend her.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out that she was more different than he had anticipated. Though friendly, she refused to fall at his feet like the rest of the girls at school. She focused on her studies, asked him about his life, talked about prominent legal figures and joked with him about their careers. Knowing his plans to step into the daunting field of Law and her own interest in Forensics, they had often spoken about working together.

Somewhere along the way, that twinkle in her eye stayed with him long after they'd gone home. At night, he would think of her as he lay in bed and smile at their conversations. It hadn't taken long for the confident Gavin to ask her out, delighted when she accepted with a dazzling smile.

A smile that had deceived him into believing she loved him. It was only when she stopped blinding him with the light of its beauty that he understood at last.

And that had been the last time he'd seen her.

Though it was not so by his design — he'd eventually moved to LA to confront her but she was nowhere to be found. Knowing she would return to her roots and her passion, Klavier had waited. Almost two years passed before he gave up at last. He focused on his work, his music and he pushed her out of his mind...

Still, every so often he found himself drawn to Gatewater Land where he would relive the moment of her betrayal. Sometimes, he daydreamed that one day he would find her wandering it, stopping short when she saw him and then jump into his arms, crying and telling him she regretted her decision all those years ago.

As time wore on and each visit was more disappointing and hollowed than the last, Klavier decided he wouldn't wait anymore — he began to date other women. She was gone, disappeared as if she had never been, and probably only remembered him because his face was plastered on billboards everywhere. That thought used to give him satisfaction. At least she wouldn't be able to forget him and he hoped she lived with the regret of what she had done, if only because he was successful and she couldn't reap from it.

But now, when he had least expected it, she had turned up. She wanted to join the CSI and she most certainly could have, should have...

If it wasn't for the fact that he'd spotted her file first.

He'd made sure there was no mistake — she would not be successful and if he knew her, if she was the same girl he'd met all those years ago, she would allow herself to be reassigned to the Criminal Affairs department. It was the closest tie to her ambition.

So he simply stared at her unsmiling picture as he slowly sank into the trap of waiting once more. This time, however, he knew he did so with a purpose: Ema Skye would come to him.

And when she did, he would be ready for her.


	2. Fräulein Detective

Deston, Raoul and Seren (the other three Gavinners) belong to me. ME!

* * *

Fräulein Detective

'.'

_My heart, my life, will never be the same. This love will take my everything_

— _Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday_

.'.

_**7 years ago...**_

_Daryan punched Klavier lightly on the arm while snatching the guitar case out of his hand and gesturing behind him idly. The blond followed his friend's gray eyes and found Ema walking towards him, her head bowed so that half her face was covered by her hat. He would later recall the way her feet dragged on the ground, the slump of her shoulders as she trudged toward him, but at that moment he was too delighted to see her to care. With a leap, Klavier jumped off the stage and down onto the dusty ground where he waited for her with a grin. _

"_Ema!" he exclaimed when she stopped before him. "What took you so long?" _

"_Hey Klavier," she said with a tired smile, raising her head to look at him. "Sorry, I had to—"_

_Klavier pulled her into a hug, made all the more enthusiastic by the adrenalin that still lingered from the rush of his performance. Ema cried out in alarm as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. _

"_We took them by storm!" he laughed settling her down and dropping a kiss on her cheek. "They would not stop asking for more!" _

_Ema flashed him another, more pleased smile. "That's great, Klavier!" _

_Then, unexpectedly but not surprisingly, Ema threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He lifted her off her feet again, this time leaning back so that she fell against him as he accepted her happiness with his mouth. _

"_Sheesh, guys," Deston said, jumping off the platform and landing beside them. "I think there's some space behind the stage if you want privacy." _

"_Can it, Cavatin," Raoul said, following suit and clapping his fellow band mate on the back. "We're getting free porn."_

_Klavier and Ema, who were watching the two Gavinners smiling at them, simultaneously rolled their eyes. _

"_Free porn?" Ema said, scowling at the Raoul. "Yeah, because being the bassist for the Gavinners means you need to save every dollar you can." _

_The drummer clapped Raoul on the back (who was smirking). "She got you there, man," Deston laughed. _

"_Carry on," Raoul said, flicking a hand lazily at them. "I've always wondered what you two look like in the be—"_

_Klavier's hand shot out and almost caught Raoul around the back of his head but the red-head ducked the blow. _

"_Watch your mouth, ja?" _

"_Come on," Deston said to Raoul, a warning look in his twinkling eyes. "I'm hungry." _

"_Leave you two lovebirds to it," Raoul drawled. _

_Klavier and Ema watched the two Gavinners leave and cocked his head at her when she looked around quizzically. "What is it?"_

"_Where's Seren?" _

"_He went on up to the hotel," Klavier explained. "A couple of fan-girls jumped on him — literally." His mouth curled at the corner at the memory. "He was trying to get one of them off and, ah, valuable things got squished."_

_Ema's eyes widened and she gasped. "Is he going to be okay?" _

"_He will be fine," he reassure her. "No lasting harm done." _

"_How many fans jumped you today?" she asked, her fingers tracing the insignia on his chain. _

_Klavier laughed. She always asked him that question and although she never sounded jealous, the repetition itself was enough to tell him how she felt about his increasing fame with the female population. _

"_A moment ago, my favourite fan jumped into my arms," Klavier said with a smile, "and she wiped away the memory of all the rest." _

"_So a dozen? Two dozen?" _

"_Ema," Klavier murmured. "You know they mean nothing." When she continued to silently and thoughtfully run her fingers over the 'G', he tried a different tack. "Did you find Herr Edgeworth?" _

_Instead of the bouncing excitement he'd expected to accompany her response, he got a tired nod and a strained smile. "Yeah..." she sighed. "He was investigating some kidnapping case. Saw Mr Wright too." _

"_You must be pleased," Klavier said, tucking a tress of hair behind her ear. Ema nodded again and his concern began to grow. She was uncharacteristically quiet. "Is everything all right?" _

_Ema looked up at him again, adjusting the hat he'd bought her and threw him another edgy smile that did nothing to comfort him. "Of course. I'm just tired, I guess."_

.'.

The knock came at 9 AM.

He wasn't used to being bothered so early and he might have ignored it if not for the expectant tension tautening his muscles. With a glance around at his office, satisfied it looked both glamorous and professional, he cleared his throat but when he made to call out an invitation, his voice died in his throat.

_This transcends stupidity_, he thought frustratedly. _I have no idea if it is even her. _

There was a second, more impatient knock and Klavier relaxed a little while also feeling the disappointment. Something told him that despite the lack of affection on her part, even Ema could not be so confident as to be _impatient _with him. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Come in."

There was a moment of silence when he thought that whoever it was had given up and left — but then the door swung open.

He recognised her instantly.

It wasn't because he'd spent a good 6 hours looking at her file nor because of the familiar lab coat and bubblegum-pink glasses she'd adorned. Though the satchel full of science equipment was as much of a giveaway of her passion as it had been all those years ago, he didn't even notice it. Her body was transformed from its slender frame of 18 to that of a voluptuous 25 year old. Her clothes were nothing like what she used to wear but her hair was the same — tied back pragmatically but cascading over her shoulders tantalisingly. Her mouth was softer and fuller, her skin even more luminous than in the picture. His eyes swept every bare inch of it — the back of her hands, the length of her neck and the smooth, trim legs clad in tight pants.

He wrenched his gaze back up to her face. It definitely wasn't because of her eyes: they were the most unrecognisable. There was none of the warmth he remembered. Her emerald gaze pierced him coldly and had he loved her now as he once had, Klavier would have felt it shoot through his heart.

She was more changed than he was.

_Perhaps_, he thought as he stared at her stonily, _she has decided to reveal her true nature_.

No, his recognition had nothing to do with her appearance. It was much more primal than that. He recognised her because it was only her presence that could make his body come to life as if tiny sparks of fire were slowly burning him alive. Once, it had been because he'd desired her, had wanted her with every fibre of his being. Now, it burned with a need for answers, for justice and for the truth. There were no courts for people like her — he could not prosecute her.

_No matter. I will do this my way. _

"Prosecutor Gavin."

Her voice was icy, just like her stare, and he raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair in response. "Ja?"

"The Chief wanted me to come in and introduce myself," she said curtly.

Klavier half smiled. "He can hardly be blamed for not knowing that we—"

"I'm Ema Skye."

He was rendered speechless for a split second and then the meaning sank in. Klavier's jaw clenched and his eyes tightened when he realised what she was trying to do. After all these years and what she'd done, she wanted to play it like that did she? How foolish of him to think she would acknowledge their past. If she wanted to pretend she didn't know him, he would play along. He would beat her at her own game.

"Indeed." Her remorselessness only hardened him further and he pulled her file into his lap, perusing it leisurely. "It says here that you wished to join CSI?"

Klavier didn't look at her but the pause, and the tightness of her voice when she spoke, satisfied him. "That's right."

_What is the matter, Detective? It is almost as if you are… upset. _

"And you did not pass the required examination?"

Another pause. "No."

Klavier threw her file on the desk where it landed with a resounded _smack!_ and he smiled at her widely. "I am sure whatever happened, happened for the best, Fräulein Detective."

She flinched.

_Ah. You do not like the title?_

His smile widened at the movement, his satisfaction growing, and he entwined his fingers. "I look forward to working with you."

"My name is Ema Skye," she said needlessly.

He laughed softly, delighted that he had clearly irritated her. Ema was glaring at him so darkly that her eyes threatened to disappear into the confines of her frown. Klavier gathered she disliked being reminded of her new status as a detective.

_Well, she is the one who started this charade. _

"I know," he said with dark amusement. "I am sure you are excited by your new appointment. There is no doubt you will make a wonderful addition to the department."

She didn't answer but he could see that his hint had not gone unnoticed. Her mouth had turned into a half-scowl, half-pout. Klavier remained unmoved and when she turn on the spot to walk away, he spoke again, clear hilarity in his tone.

"Fräulein Detektiv?"

She stopped mid-step but didn't turn around. Her back was arched and Klavier thought he saw her hand tighten on the strap of her bag. "What?" she said tersely.

"Welcome to Criminal Affairs."


	3. Uninvited

Uninvited

'.'

_I can see a frozen point in time, where her figure still awaits._

_Frozen by Celldweller_

.'.

Klavier knew he had no business, no need to be at the crime scene. That was what he had detectives and officers for. Still, as he sped along the streets to People Park, he couldn't help but kick up the speed a notch when he thought of the detective he knew was at the scene.

He wasn't excited. There was no need for him to have anything to look forward to. He doubted she was any different to the other detectives and he didn't much like the cold looks she gave him, as if he was the one who'd done something wrong. The memory of one such look she'd given him that morning started a fire in his chest that could not be put out by any amount of wind that swept over his face as he veered his hog in and around the cars.

There was little opportunity to see her. She stayed out of his way as much as he ignored her but on the occasion that they were inevitably forced to communicate, the coldness was always there, like a never-ending accusation in her eyes. Sometimes Klavier thought she knew what he'd done to sabotage her career.

He ignored it most of the time. Knowing that she was in a job she hated was satisfying to him and he knew he had the comfort of annoying her, seeing her whenever he could — should he wish it.

Of course, he rarely did. Klavier was far too busy with his careers to care about what she was doing with her insignificant life, especially after a recent party had resulted in a promising date for tomorrow night.

So why was he on his way to the park when he had no need to do so?

Why, he had to make sure she was doing her job properly! A slight smirk crossed his face as he got off his motorbike and settled it steadily against the fence. Picturing the satchel of chemicals and flasks she carried around, his smirk widened. He was certain it wasn't just a decoration piece.

"Ohmigod!"

Before he even saw them, he knew who they were. The disbelief, shock and sheer delight of his fan girls' tone had attuned him to their ilk. With a smile and a wave, he graced them with his acknowledgment as he passed through the entrance, nodding at the officers who barred it.

"Klavier!"

"I love youuu!"

He ignored them.

Ema was standing some feet away and as soon as he saw her, his feet slowed. She had her hands on her hips and she was looking this way and that at the ground, as if she was looking for something.

Oddly enough, he felt as though he'd been doused in cold water and then set alight.

"Lost something, Fräulein Detective?"

The smirk returned when she jumped and turned around. Her expression instantly morphed into an unpleasant one and she growled as if to emphasize her displeasure at seeing him. A few incoherent words were lost amid the snarls but given the obvious anger she was emitting, Klavier didn't need to spend much time trying to figure out that whatever she'd said, it hadn't been nice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I thought it might be a good idea to check out the crime scene," he lied. In fact, the real reason for his visit was to irritate her.

Ema wasn't buying it. "You're making matters worse," she said irately.

Klavier hooked a thumb in his belt and ran the other hand through his hair. "And how is that?"

Ema pointed towards one of the fences framing the entrance where several fan girls were clambering over each other to get a better look at him. "We don't have time to deal with your rabid fan girls!"

"Aha ha ha," Klavier laughed when he waved at the girls and they screamed with delight. "I do not have the heart to dismiss them."

"Ha," Ema snorted. "Do us all a favour and stay at the office where you _belong_. Let us do our jobs." She cast another disgusted glance at the fans as she turned away. "And save your ego-rubbing sessions for some other place."

Klavier's smile faltered for a split moment as annoyance surged through him but then it was back on his face and he followed her when she walked deeper into the throng of trees, once again looking like she was searching for something.

"Fräulein," he said and almost snickered when she jumped again, rounding on him fiercely. "Is it possible you are jealous of my fame?"

Ema blinked. For a moment, there was complete silence save for the faraway cries of the girls who were calling him back. She stared at him, dumbfounded, not a scowl in sight.

Then she started laughing.

Klavier would have been mesmerised by the sight and likened it to the Ema of his memories were it not for the fact that she was now pointing at him insolently and laughing for all she was worth.

"Y-You're kidding me, right?" she gasped after gaining some modicum of control.

When Klavier stared at her in stony silence, her laughter subsided into a sneer and – to his shock – she eyed him up and down as if to assess him. The Ema he'd known would never have done that.

"Klavier Gavin," she smirked, straightening her back and gazing up into his face confidently. "You may have the world falling at your feet but don't expect me to do the same." Her eyes turned cold with each word. "If those bimbos out there saw what I see, I can guarantee they wouldn't be following you around." She flashed him another mocking smile, adjusting the strap on her shoulder, and looked at the ground again.

She seemed to freeze mid-sentence and though something had clearly caught her eye, Klavier's attention was fixed on her; the derision and ridicule in her expression was unsettling to him. Though he'd prepared himself for her lack of affection, the young Gavinner hadn't expected downright deprecation.

_I'll soon change that_, he thought grimly.

Ema leaned down and finally Klavier saw whatever it was she'd been looking for — a small bottle, filled with fine, white powder. Eyeing it with relief, she thrust it into her bag and turned her cool expression on him.

"So, no, Gavin," she continued as if she'd never stopped talking, "I don't envy you anything. I pity you."

Klavier reeled. _Pity?_ What had he done to deserve pity? Of them both, she was the one who'd failed to make her career while he had succeeded in both. Who was _she _to pity _him_?

As Ema swept past him, Klavier's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Pity?" he hissed. "_You_ pity _me_?"

Ema turned icy eyes on him. "I pity you for your obvious need to be adored by the world. It's pathetic."

"Oh really?" he whispered harshly. "And you would know my reasons for my chosen careers would you not? After all, you _have _spent the past 7 years by my side, is that not so?" His eyes flicked back and forth between hers for some reaction to his sarcasm. "It stands to reason that you could psychoanalyse me."

"Oh please," she said derisively. "Anybody with half a brain would know you're so empty-hearted, you—"

Ema yelped as Klavier swung her around and pushed her against a tree, not bothering to be gentle. "Better to be empty-hearted than to have no heart at all," he snarled, his fingers digging into her arm unkindly.

"Get your hands off me," she commanded frostily.

"Remember this, _Fräulein Detective_," he said harshly. "You may have forgotten the last 7 years and you may have discarded the history we have but I have not." Ema's eyes glittered coldly as she made to shove him away but he kept her pinned against the tree, his gaze boring into hers. "I will never forget. And I will never forgive."

Ema's eyes flashed and with a surge of strength he hadn't expected, she pushed him away. "The same goes for you, Klavier!"

Of all the things she had said and could say, this shocked him the most. His eyebrows shot up and there was a moment of confusion where he wondered if he'd heard right – surely she hadn't accused him of having _wronged_ her?

"And what have I done to warrant your forgiveness?" he asked incredulously.

Her only response was to move around him and he turned to follow her figure with his angrily puzzled eyes. Just when he thought she was going to leave him with no answer, Ema stopped, her body going still.

"The Klavier Gavin I knew is dead," she said quietly.

Shock rippled through him at the unexpected words. Ema threw him another disgusted look over her shoulder.

"The only big thing about you is your opinion of yourself." He froze, paralysed, as she shot him with the contempt in her voice. "At the end of the day, Klavier, you're just a legend in your own mirror."

Then Ema did the one thing she was so good at: she walked away


	4. As Simple As That

As Simple As That

'.'

_Sitting here, I waste a day,_

_While the memories fade away,_

_You know I expected so much more from you_

— _Already Gone by Crossfade_

.'.

Disgust.

Klavier had seen it on her face when he had callously told Wocky Kitaki he wasn't long for the world. Slow and blatant, he'd seen it creep into her features and somehow the expression had only added to the aggression possessing him. Unwilling to be proven wrong in his judgement of the criminal, Klavier had pushed and pushed for a guilty verdict until he could no longer deny the truth of the matter — the boy was many things but not a murderer. So, with tension knotting his stomach, he'd stood back as Justice prevailed.

Still, that disgust had remained. As they exited the courtroom, she'd been engrossed in a conversation with an officer but when they both simultaneously reached the courthouse stairs, Ema had looked at him — and her expression had been cold and… disgusted.

As if he'd sunk even further than her lowest estimation.

He'd simply turned away from her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a reaction, and then had promptly been met with hordes of rabid Gavinners fans. A flick of the pen with a flash of a smile soon had the entrance to the courthouse blocked and for a while, Ema was forgotten.

Yet, hours later, the familiar icy anger was freezing his insides until Klavier could barely function; work abandoned, he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. For the millionth time, he relived the encounter he'd had with the detective.

The memory of her skin caused him to wince — it made him think of the coarseness of his, the rough handling he'd administered. Whatever she had said and done, Klavier knew he shouldn't have hurt her like that. It was unforgivable.

But what could he do about it now? The way her words stung left him furious in a way that had more to do with his own reaction than her accusations. Why did it matter to him what she thought of him? What was her opinion against the rest of the world?

"Sup, K?"

Shaken out of his thoughts, he saw Deston enter and close the door behind him subtly. Klavier straightened in his chair, acknowledging the other Gavinner with a nod of the head.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nein," said Klavier as Deston settled into a chair. "Have the tickets to Borginia been booked?"

"Nah," Deston said casually and Klavier's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "We're chartering a jet."

Klavier nodded understandingly. "Good."

Deston regarded him with amusement. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

"I have no need," said Klavier. "I am certain you will tell me soon enough."

Deston nodded slowly, the smile leaving him as he took in Klavier's serious mood. With a sigh, the Gavinners drummer rubbed his eyes which caught the prosecutor's attention and he frowned.

"I just found out from Daryan that Ema's back," he said quietly, piercing Klavier with his silver eyes. "Is it true?"

Klavier had known he would have to deal with this so he tried to keep his face as expressionless as he could. "Ja."

"And is it true she wants nothing to do with any of us?"

"What?" Klavier said, taken aback. "What do you mean, 'any of us'?"

Could Ema be angry at his band mates too?

"Daryan tried talking to her and she looked at him like he was (and I quote) a 'martian'," Deston explained. "I tried to find her in CSI but no luck."

"That is because she does not work in CSI," Klavier explained. "She is a detective at this precinct."

Deston looked shocked. "A detective?"

"Ja," Klavier confirmed, nodding. "She failed her forensics entry exam."

"Ema failed a forensics exam?" the Gavinner echoed sceptically. "How?"

Klavier shrugged. "I do not know," he lied.

Deston's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Klavier suddenly felt uneasy beneath his friend's silver gaze. "Are you sure about that?"

"Ja." Klavier waved a hand flippantly while turning to look at the screens on the wall. "As for her subjective amnesia, it appears that is also true. She is behaving s though we have never met."

There was quiet for a moment and Klavier turned to look at him, knowing that to blatantly avoid his gaze would make Deston even more suspicious. He'd known the man for more than half a decade; it was nigh impossible to lie to him and something told Klavier that Deston would not take well to his involvement with Ema's failure.

The drummer stared at him and then sighed again, shaking his head. "Why don't you talk to her?" he suggested. "Maybe you can—"

"Talk to her about what?" Klavier said irately. "If she has chosen to cut us out of her memories, I do not believe she and I will have anything to talk about."

Deston didn't answer straightaway. The harshness of his expression and the cutting words made it obvious the prosecutor was angry.

"You all right, K?" he asked quietly.

"Ja," Klavier said sharply, looking at Deston. "Do not make the mistake of believing her decision bothers me. Whatever feelings I had for her are long gone. I am simply surprised that she has extended her coldness to the rest of you."

"Yeah…" Deston said thoughtfully. "I think… I'm going to talk to her."

Klavier eyed his friend doubtfully. "About what?"

The other man shrugged and rose to his feet. "I don't know. I just don't—"

His sentence was cut off as the door flung open, revealing the other three Gavinners who piled in, a frown on each of their faces. Klavier glanced at Deston with raised eyebrows before turning back to his friends two of whom came to a stop before his desk with crossed arms. Raoul and Seren were both staring at him with identical frowns and Daryan had sauntered off to the side.

"Well, boys," Deston said with dry amusement, "you sure scared him."

They ignored him.

"Why didn't you tell us Ema was back?" Raoul demanded.

"And why is she acting like we're strangers?" Seren asked quietly.

Klavier felt his ire rise. "Forgive me," he said waspishly. "I forgot that it was you who were in a relationship with her."

"Chick's not even the same girl we used to know," Daryan drawled lazily.

"It has been seven years," Klavier said with an impatient sigh. "She has obviously changed more than we have. If she wishes to keep her distance, I am certain she has a good reason for it."

"Bullshit," Raoul snapped. "It ain't as simple as that, Gavin, and you know it."

"I do?" Klavier said, raising an eyebrow sardonically.

"Haven't you spoken to her?" Seren said, the frown deepening.

"Nein," he replied and when they didn't look to be satisfied, he sighed again. "Here is the sum of all I know: she applied for a position in CSI, failed the entry exam and was then offered a job as a detective which she accepted. I have had no contact with her outside of investigative work." When Seren looked set to interrupt, Klavier held up a hand to stop him. "Whatever else you wish to know will have to be acquired directly from the Fräulein herself."

"He tried that already," Deston pointed out, gesturing at Daryan.

"Yeah," Daryan intoned with a nod. "She told me to jump up my own ass."

A surprised laugh escaped him involuntarily. "What?"

"Yeah. I told her I was already so far up my own ass, I couldn't really go any further. She didn't have much to say to that."

They all chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation. Klavier knew that his band mates had thought of Ema like a sister; her sudden departure from their lives had affected and confused them all almost as much as it had him. He knew that they had tried talking to her just before she left, had tried to find out what had caused her to make such a drastic decision, to cut them out of her lives but she had remained tight-lipped and stubborn. The Gavinners had missed her and it had taken a while before they finally realised she meant to stay away and had moved on themselves.

Still, the loss of a woman they had all accepted as family was something that had been hard for them to accept, especially since they had no reason for her decision.

_Perhaps a warning might have been in order…_

"I don't understand," Seren said quietly. "Ema's changed so much, it's almost as if she really is a stranger."

"We all change with age," Deston tried to justify.

"To that extent?" Daryan said acerbically. "She's the one who left so what's she acting all bitter towards us for?"

"There must be a reason for this," Seren said.

"Like there was back then?" Raoul snorted. "Girl ain't gonna pull another one like that over us."

"Hold up," Deston interrupted sharply, looking at the red-head. "You're not going to say anything to her."

"Why not?" Raoul demanded. "She's got—"

"She's still Ema," Deston argued. "I don't care how much she's changed. You're not going to—"

"Get a grip," Daryan snapped. "We're not saying we're gonna ambush her. But we do have the right to ask her what the hell she's playing at. Once was bad enough and—"

"Come off it," Seren laughed incredulously, his voice rising. "You want to interrogate Ema?"

"Over my dead body," Deston snarled.

"Cut it out," Raoul scoffed. "You sound like we're planning on—"

"Enough!" Klavier snapped, pounding the desk, and they all silenced instantly, turning to look at him in surprise. "This argument is fruitless. She chose to cut us out of her life seven years ago and she has chosen to reinforce that decision now." He glared at Raoul and Daryan. "You will _not_ approach her with these useless questions."

Daryan snorted. "Well, you convinced _me_."

"If you don't want to know, that's fine," Raoul added fiercely, glaring back at Klavier. "But I—"

"Shut up man," Deston said loudly.

"You know th— hey!" Daryan exclaimed when Seren thumped him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Use your eyes," Seren said tersely and then pointed over his shoulder.

Klavier frowned, and tilted his head to look past Raoul who followed his gaze; the prosecutor sighed in frustration when he saw the door ajar and Ema standing in the doorway, a file in her hands and a tight expression on her face. Uncaring of what the scene must look like to her, Klavier raised a hand to beckon her forward and she scowled at the gesture.

"Come in," Deston said gently.

Ema didn't move although she looked like she was ready to turn around and flee. Her eyes, that had roved over all of them, were fixed at some vacant space above Klavier's head. How much had she heard? What was she thinking? He could see something churning in her gaze but couldn't make it out and what did he care anyway?

"I'll come back later," she said emotionlessly.

"You ain't gonna run on us are ya, little lady?" Daryan smirked.

Klavier mirrored his friend's expression when he saw her falter and flush, knowing she'd caught the double meaning. When Ema slowly turned to them again, a strange expression on her face, he leaned back in his chair to enjoy what was sure to be an interesting show.

"Oi," Seren snapped, thumping Daryan again. "Shut your gob."

But the damage was done. Klavier watched Ema step into the office and kick the door shut behind her ferociously. With one hand on her bag and the other still clutching the folder, she faced them all.

"Next time you want to backbite about me," she spat, "do it where I can't hear you."

"We weren't backbiting," Raoul said. "We just wo—"

"Tell it to someone who cares," she snarled.

"Ema," Seren cut in soothingly. "You have it all wrong. The only—"

"Do I look like I care?" Ema rounded on him but he didn't answer. "You all seem to be labouring under the delusion that I give a damn what any of you think. Well, _snap out of it_!" She looked at Deston then. "I DON'T! And I don't expect anything from any of you."

Klavier waited for one of his friends to retort but they had all quietened under the fury of her words; they stared at her wordlessly, their expressions grim and their backs stiff. They had visibly been affected by her outburst.

But he hadn't.

"Forgive me, Fräulein," he said casually and they all turned to look at him; her eyes finally came to his face and her gaze turned, if possible, even more icy. "You may not expect anything from us but I certainly expect a few things from you."

He waited for her to respond but when all she did was stare at him stonily, he stood up and walked around his desk. Stopping beside Raoul, he crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of the surface.

"I expect you never to listen at my door," he continued, his tone dropping in temperature and the flush on her cheeks deepened. "I expect you _never_ to raise your voice to your superiors." He felt an invisible force ripple across the room but he went on without hesitation. "And when you come to my office with something—" he pointed at the folder in her hand "—I expect it to be delivered in an appropriate and timely manner."

Ema's expression had remained steadfastly stony throughout his speech but now she glanced down at the file before her mouth lifted in an unexpected smile. Then she did something he should have seen coming but didn't: Ema lifted the file in her hand and flung it at him.

Papers escaped the manila confines, and they rained down on them insolently. Amid the showering mess, Klavier remained still, the smirk firmly fixed on his lips as he took in her sneer — she was staring at him mockingly victorious.

_Not against me, you are not, Fräulein Detective… I will not let you win._

"How's that for appropriate… _Sir_?" she said, the barest hint of ridicule in her voice.

Klavier did the one thing he knew would incense her: he laughed.

"Perfectly appropriate, Fräulein Detective," he replied with forced amusement and felt a surge of satisfaction when her confident expression weakened. "Given your penchant for chaos wherever you go, _this_—" he gestured around at the scattered papers on the ground "—is perfectly in line with your character."

Ema's expression faltered into shock and Klavier heard a sharp intake of breath from one of the boys but his cold eyes remained fixed on the detective as she spun on the spot and marched out of the office with wavering dignity.

For a moment, everything was still as they all stared at the now empty doorway and then—

"_Fuck_, Klavier," Deston hissed, turning to the prosecutor. "What the hell was that?"


	5. The Silk's Servant

The Silk's Servant

_.'._

_Did you ever realize your face is painted on my soul?_

— _Sell My Heart For Stones by Nevermore_

'_.'_

What the hell had he been thinking?

After going to the trouble of arranging a failure so that she would have to work under him, he was screwing it up. This wasn't the way to make her fall in love with him. All he was doing was reinforcing her hatred. Had he no self-control? Couldn't he contain his anger and dislike long enough to achieve his purpose?

He could. He had to. He needed her to know what she'd put him through and what it felt like to be deserted.

It didn't take much to find the strength he needed to do this: all he had to do was think back to everything that had happened, the way she had simply and callously left without giving him the chance to understand or change her mind. It was enough. More than enough.

So, as Klavier walked through criminal affairs, he knew he would have a hard time of it. She already despised him — for whatever reason — and he hadn't helped matters by acting like an ass. She wasn't going to give in so easily. Then again, he could hardly expect anything else from her. She was hard-hearted and moody.

_But_, he thought as he spotted her standing at a colleague's desk, _she is not made of stone. And even if she is, even stone can be worn down. _

Planting his most charming smile on his face, he moved through the cubicles, smiling and nodding at everyone as he went. She had her back to him so she didn't see him coming; the guy she was talking to was a young detective and he was laughing, apparently at something she'd said. Just as Klavier came to a stop behind her, he scrutinised the man she was talking to and tried to remember what he could about him. His name was Blake… something. And that was all he could remember.

He didn't particularly care though. This Blake was hardly a rival for the rock-star prosecutor. There were few men who could contend with him.

She was laughing however which surprised Klavier. He hadn't thought her capable of such an open display of positive emotion.

_Get a hold of yourself_, he told himself and his smile widened in response to this self-imposed command. _You will not convince anyone if you continue to think such dark thoughts._

Blake noticed Klavier then and, with a glance at Ema, gestured his way. Klavier raised an eyebrow, not sure how he felt about Blake's nonchalant manner — most of the workers (all of them in fact) were star struck by him and stumbled over themselves to accommodate him however they could. He didn't have long to figure it out though because Ema straightened then, turning around to see what Blake was pointing to. Her expression, alive with laughter, died an instant death; a scowl crept into her features and he could her body turning stiff.

"Fräulein," he said by way of greeting, leaning forward and smiling.

Ema, unsurprisingly, wasn't impressed. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping to talk to you," he said, smiling into her gleaming eyes which promptly rolled.

"I'm so confused as to what we're doing right now," she said sarcastically.

Behind her, Blake rubbed his (suspiciously widening) mouth with a little too much vigour.

Klavier ignored him. "It is regarding some of the files you dropped by last night," he lied smoothly.

Ema's eyes narrowed as if she had caught onto his little deception. "What's wrong with them?"

"You would best understand if you accompanied me," Klavier said, stepping aside and motioning for her to lead the way to his office.

Ema glared at him for several moments (no doubt wondering how best to tell him to get lost and then realising she couldn't do that — at least not in front of others). With an annoyed sigh and a glance at Blake, the detective turned on her heel and swept past her boss. Klavier's smile remained firmly fixed in place when he watched her go, even when he threw a calculating glance at the dark-haired detective who was also watching her stalk away.

Not wanting the man to know that Klavier had noticed his less-than-platonic observation of Ema, the blond turned and followed her, dismissing it. So what if Blake liked her? It did not matter — she was going to fall in love with Klavier.

He was as certain of this as he was the sun would rise tomorrow.

"Hurry up," she said as soon as they entered the office.

Klavier's smile widened, genuinely this time. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it as a precaution; he knew that if he didn't block this escape route, she would be gone the moment she realised he'd lied.

"Ema," he said, dropping his voice to a softer tone and saw the way her back stiffened. "I am sorry. I did not bring you here to talk to you about work."

Ema was still for a moment following this confession. Then, with an almost disconcerting slowness, she turned around until she was facing him. Her features narrowed with suspicion when she saw him leaning against the door, no doubt anxious at the mask of regret he'd donned.

"What?"

Her voice was a whisper but it was laden with all of her venom. Had he been a lesser man, he might have opened the door for her himself and given up but he was Klavier Gavin and he had nothing to be afraid of. So, of course, all he did was sigh and stand straight, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I wish to apologise."

Her glowering features slackened into surprise. "Apologise?" she echoed incredulously.

Klavier nodded. "I was out of order yesterday…" He paused as if to reconsider that statement. "As a matter of fact, I have been out of order almost every time I have spoken with you since your appointment." He shrugged. "I allowed the past to cloud my judgement."

Apparently, the mention of 'the past' seemed to irritate her because she started then, scowling again. "I don't have time for this," she snapped, marching to the door. "Get out of my way."

"Ema," he said, looking down into her face. "Give me a moment to explain."

"Move your foppin' ass," she commanded, reaching out to place a hand on the handle and yanking on it.

Klavier stood his ground, pressing harder against the door. "Please," he entreated, putting a hand over hers.

The contact affected them both: Klavier felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his arm. He felt it all the way to his chest where it started a fire and he smiled inwardly when he saw the way she jerked back as if she'd been burnt. Whereas the flames he had felt licked at him with a desire for revenge, he knew the heat that came to her cheeks was of a differed kind. At this rate, he would achieve his purpose soon enough. Even if she didn't love him, something still lingered — that much was obvious.

Ema turned her back on him. "I don't need an apology."

"I know," he said in a soft voice. "But I need to say it."

"_Why?"_ she demanded and he could hear the desperation in her voice. She could handle him when he was nasty, Klavier realised, but this… _This_ she wasn't expecting. _This_, she couldn't compete with.

So, of course, he made it harder.

"Because," he murmured, stepping closer to her until he was at her shoulder. "We… we have a past."

He should have been an actor.

"We were… _friends_ once," he continued, ignoring the way she twitched. "No matter how it all ended, I should never have let it become a reason for mistreating you."

"You haven't mistreated me," she said stiffly.

They both knew she was lying.

"I have," he insisted, taking another tiny step forward. "And I am sorry for it."

"It's fine," she blurted out, rounding on the spot. He saw her eyes fix on the door and realising that she could now leave, Ema rushed toward it but Klavier was too fast; his hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"Ema, _wait_."

She paused but only for a split second before turning a fierce glare on him. "What the hell do you _want_, Klavier?"

"Can we not be friends once more?" he asked softly.

"No," she snapped without hesitation. "We can't."

"Why not?" he said, his tone confused and somewhat hurt as he stepped closer to her again.

He would win an Oscar for this. Someday, somehow, he would. This was even better than one of his concerts.

"Because I don't _want_ to be your anything!" she said angrily, wrenching her hand out of his grasp. "You're my boss and that's all you'll ever be!"

_We shall see. _

He nodded and turned away, his eyes lowered just enough the she would see the simulated hurt in them and, if she wasn't looking, know that he was upset just by the slight tilt of his head.

"I… I understand." He turned away then, feigning his best _I-am-hurt-but-will-not-show-it_ tone. "I appreciate you giving me the chance to apologise."

Klavier stood stock-still, his shoulders tense and his fingers curled into fists. There was no sound — no movement — from her and the silence that fell was so thick he almost turned around to see if she was still there. Just then, thankfully, he heard a sigh come from her direction and then footsteps which stopped at the doorway.

"I'm… sorry," she said in a tight voice. "I think…" A deep breath. "It's just best we forget the past."

More footsteps followed. The echo of her heels receded in the distance before Klavier turned around and stared at the now-empty doorway. His eyes were no longer sad. A tanned hand lifted to his waist and he hooked a thumb into the loop, his pose shifting from heartbroken tension to one of laid-back contentment.

And under twinkling sapphire eyes a slow, satisfied smile formed.


	6. A Beginning

MS is going to get updated in the next two days! Just wanted to get this out there. Don't kill me.

Oh, probably should say this really is a T-rated story. Sensuality (attempted, at least) ahead. Tread cautiously.

Reviews are love!

* * *

A Beginning

.'.

_Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside?_

_They've given up, they no longer shine._

— _Blue Eyes by Within Temptation_

'.'

_**7 years ago…**_

_The moment she stepped into the room, he knew. _

_Even though Klavier had his back to the doorway and even though the guitar he was strumming was drowning out any possible noise her feet made, he knew. It was the way her presence triggered a fire inside him; it burnt every part of him, like liquid fire running through his veins. Nothing could compare to the way she made him feel — not the rush that performing on-stage gave him nor the standing ovation they all received at their concerts. Nothing._

_So when the young rock-star turned to look at her, it was with a growing smile and a warm heart. She was standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her otherwise bare form and her hair was dripping wet; Ema was watching him with a tiny smile of her own. _

"_Fräulein," Klavier said, setting his guitar aside and rising from the stool. He turned to face her while adapting an expression of mock seriousness. "I am afraid I will have to alert security as to your presence."_

_Ema quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have to?"_

_He crossed his arms, trying to keep his eyes fixed on her face and the smile off his. "I most certainly do."_

_She smiled then, a slow, coy smile. He felt it go through him as if her lips were already pressed against his own, lifting seductively, and Klavier fought hard to keep his expression stern. _

"_But I came just for you," Ema said in an uncharacteristically sweet voice, stepping forward. _

"_So do all of my other fans," Klavier said with a shrug. "I cannot accept them all solely for that reason."_

_Ema sighed then, her slender shoulders rising and falling with a shrug. Klavier's eyes followed the drops of water that escaped her brown tendrils and journeyed down the milky skin of her shoulder. "I guess there's no point in me even trying then."_

_Instantly, Klavier's eyes shot up to her face but she was already turning on the spot and taking a step towards the door; in a few short strides, he crossed the room, had grabbed her arm and was spinning her around. With a gentle but firm pull, she fell into his embrace, her face alight with a mischievous smile. _

"_Did you change your mind?" she asked amiably._

_A witty remark would have been preferable, maybe even a little teasing of his own, but Klavier was already burning alive with the nearness of her. Just the sight of her was enough to drive him wild but here, in his arms, clad in nothing more than a towel, Ema was the very definition of temptation. _

_Beset in the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, her emerald eyes sparkled as if they'd stolen the very light of the stars. Her eyelashes were damp, the flush in her cheeks contrasting brilliantly against the ivory of her skin, and she smelled fresh and pure. He leaned into the curve of her neck without touching it and breathed in the scent of lemon and mint that wafted on the air around her, his hand running down her arm as he drew her closer._

"_You are divine."_

_He felt the shiver race through her and suppressed the smile of satisfaction rising from every inch of his body. Ema was staring up at him intently now and he could see his own desire mirrored in her eyes – she wanted him almost as much as he wanted her. _

_But not quite as much. Of that, Klavier was certain. _

_She'd wanted to take things slow which meant they'd done nothing more than… well, nothing more than she'd allow. It wasn't that she ever had to tell him when and where to stop – he was doing a good job of knowing that already – but rather, her innocence did. There was something in the way that she responded to his kisses that made it obvious she was inexperienced and it made him want to cherish and love her all the more, made him want to gather her into his arms and hold her tight and let her know that he was her slave and nothing would happen until she commanded it._

_But Lord, it was difficult. Everything about her was an enticement, every glance she threw at him was so alluring that Klavier felt his body would collapse from wanting her. When she looked into his eyes, he felt as though his heart would burst right through his chest. She drove him insane without a touch, without a word. _

_He couldn't imagine being this way with anyone else. With Ema, he knew it was more than just about her body (though she was exceedingly desirable) — it was love… and for him, love was a possession, an obsession. He worshipped the ground she walked on. He wanted her under his skin just like she was in his soul._

_Overwhelmed with his love for her, Klavier pulled the brunette deeper into his embrace and his lips finally met her cheek. He kissed her gently, running his hands down her towelled back and smiled when her hands came to rest on his chest and she sighed contently._

"_I missed you today," she murmured. _

"_I missed you too," Klavier replied, brushing her damp hair back and looking into her face. "I did not want you to leave."_

_Instantly, guilt flooded her face and she pulled back a little. "I'm—"_

"_Nein," Klavier hushed her, shaking his head. "I know how much you wanted to meet Herr Edgeworth. I desire your happiness far more than my own."_

"_I don't deserve you."_

_Klavier's heart turned over at those words and he frowned, pulling back to look into her face. Though Ema hadn't and never would admit it, he knew her insecurity increased with his rising fame. Whatever it was that had cut through her self-esteem, he wished she would stop believing he was too good for her. As far as he was concerned, no amount of royalties could compare to the riches she'd given him. It was true he was only 17 but he knew that what he felt for her would last through the ages — it would stay with him till the day he died._

_And he hoped she would too._

"_Ema," he said quietly, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face. "Please, would you stop rehashing that ridiculous belief? How often need I tell you there is no-one, and __**nothing **__else I could ever want more than you." His heart softened at the way she bit her lip and looked down. "You are more than I deserve."_

_She didn't argue. She rarely did. It wasn't that she agreed – he doubted she ever listened to a word he said, no matter how many times he said it – but because she didn't want to push it, because she wasn't saying it to listen to reassurances or gain compliments. Ema said it because she truly believed it. _

_And Klavier did what he always did in response to this painful silence: he kissed her. _

_He ran his fingers down her arms and entwined them in hers as his lips met hers in a tender kiss that trickled into his mouth, down his throat and spread through his body. It encased his scattering heart, barely holding it together in its warm embrace. As the happiness and elation coursed through him, Klavier's control snapped; he engulfed her in his arms and crushed her to his chest, the kiss deepening with passion and need and desire, fuelled by her response. Ema's hands had shot up to his shoulders and were now sliding into his hair, her lips moulding around his as if they had been made just for him. The feel of her slender, almost fragile body in his arms, trembling and wrapping around him made Klavier feel powerful and cherished and loved. He didn't know how and he didn't know why but she loved him, she wanted him and he…_

_He loved her so much he didn't know what he would ever do if she stopped. _

_And suddenly it felt so important to pull back a little and look down into her cloudy eyes and to tell her exactly how he felt._

"_I love you, Ema," he said softly. _

_He was surprised – and moved – when Ema's enchanting eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around him and kissed him again. He enveloped her waist in his arms and smiled as she pulled back and dropped a scattering of tiny kisses across his lips, her fingers fluttering over the planes of his face. Klavier almost laughed when he felt her towel begin to come undone, waiting for her to shriek and jump back when she realised but she didn't — she just continued to shower him with kisses and he felt a heat flood through him that had nothing to do with desire._

_Out of respect for her dignity and wishes, he held the ends of the towel together at her back and turned his face so her lips met his again. She melted into him but there was an urgency in her actions now that took him aback, leaving him unsettled and wondering what it was that had triggered these deeper emotions. Klavier knew that she loved him but the intensity of her feelings rarely surfaced — they always simmered just there beneath the scowls and laughter. _

"_Ema," he murmured, pulling back a little to stare at her; her eyes were clouded and she looked anguished. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing!" she said but the answer was too quick and the torn expression still lingered in her features. "I'm fine."_

"_Ema…"_

"_Seriously," she reassured, stepping on tip-toe and kissing him again. "I lo—"_

_He frowned when she bit her lip almost as if she'd been about to say something wrong but it was quickly washed away when Ema took a step back and blushed unexpectedly._

"_I should get some clothes on," she said quietly. _

_Klavier grinned, stepping closer and taking her wrist loosely between his hands. "You really should…" he drew her closer "…not."_

_But Ema was slipping out of his grasp again. Her smile was sheepish, her blush still deep and her eyes downcast. "I'm cold."_

_Klavier's arms snaked around her again. "I will warm you."_

"_I'm wet," she countered._

"_I shall dry you."_

"_I'm naked!" she burst out and Klavier tried his hardest to stifle the laughter bubbling in the back of his throat. _

"_I do not mind," he said mischievously and her eyes snapped up to his, wide and innocent. _

"_Klavier!"_

_He waited for her admonishments to begin, waited for her to pull away and run off like she normally did but Ema stayed right where she was; her face was tilted upwards and her parted lips stirred the desire in him, starting a fire in his abdomen. The fact that she wasn't resisting him, that she seemed to have given in to him only stoked the fire even more. He knew it was madness, that he should let her go but there was something in the moment that told him the barrier she'd set up had broken. He could reach across and touch her now and he knew that she wouldn't resist him. _

"_I want you," he whispered, his voice hot and low. _

_Her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. The heat inside of him flared at the submissive gesture and he lifted a finger to her collarbone, tracing it slowly, as he circled her till he stood directly at her back. _

"_I want to show you what you do to me," he murmured into her ear and she shivered. "I want to be a part of you."_

"_You already are a part of me," she whispered. _

_Klavier's hand slid in between the slit of her towel and he traced the arch of her back, the curve of her hip and then his fingers snaked around her waist until their rested, splayed across her flat stomach. He pulled her deeper against him and smiled when she gasped, shocked by the intimacy of his gesture; her back was entirely bare to him._

"_It is not enough," he said softly, pressing his lips to her ear and moving his hands in slow circles over her abdomen. "I want more." When she didn't answer, he wondered if she wasn't pushing his hands away because it meant she'd have to let go of her towel or because she didn't _want_ to push him away…_

"_I love you, Ema," he said, dropping a kiss to her neck. "Do you love me?"_

_Her reply was instant: "Yes," she said softly. "I love you." _

_Klavier sighed and, with superhuman strength, he slid his hands out from under her towel and fastened it tightly at her back. He turned her around slowly, smiling at her dazed expression as he looked into her glazed eyes. "I want more," he said hoarsely. "I want you so much it hurts… but you are not ready. So for now…" He kissed her deeply and caressed her cheek before pulling back. "It will have to be enough."_

.'.

"What are you— hey, give that back!" Ema shouted in between laughs as she jumped at the files Blake was holding out of her reach.

Klavier lounged against the far doorway, watching the pair with a raised eyebrow, trying to ascertain Blake's level of interest in Ema and the flirtatiousness of her response. As it was, her cries of protest and shouts of laughter only reassured him — it meant she was capable of more than just scowling and frowning. Klavier was entirely unmoved by the way Blake was watching her; the man could have her as soon as he was done with her.

Whether or not she would want him then was another matter and Klavier suspected he knew the answer to that.

"Blake!" Ema commanded, her arms akimbo. "I want that file back!"

"Come get it then, sweetness," Blake drawled, smirking down at her.

Ema smacked him on the arm, chastising him and then she stomped her foot, earning another laugh from Blake. Klavier's head tilted to the side as he surveyed the detective. He'd learnt quite a bit more about him; he was good at his job unlike a lot of the other detectives in the department, he was intelligent and many of the women fell over each other to accommodate him — when Klavier wasn't there to distract them, of course.

He supposed Blake was handsome — he definitely was a world apart from Klavier. From his shocking black hair and his light stubble, Blake Slowden was as dark as Klavier was blond. There was no doubting the fact that Blake had charisma, something the prosecutor had noticed in his observation of the two and something he knew was going to become a pain in the ass. However, he also knew that Blake's interest in Ema was a blessing in (very thinly-clad) disguise; fighting for her would not go unnoticed. Seeing Klavier bothering to fight for her affection would ensure her of his feelings and then he could go about making her fall in love with him.

So he just continued to watch as Ema scowled at Blake, finally having managed to retrieve the folder from him. She snapped at him and Blake's only reaction was to flash her a perfect smile. Klavier was slightly irritated to see it was just like his own — charming and perfect.

And suddenly Klavier knew — no matter how much of a challenge he liked — he was going to have a very hard time of it.

.'.

"Dude."

Klavier turned to Raoul where he was crouched down and fiddling with a speaker. The Gavinner nodded towards the doorway and Klavier spun his seat around to face it, somewhat surprised to find Ema standing there. There was no file in her hands and she was looking at Raoul edgily; the red-head lifted an eyebrow and spun on the balls of his feet to face her more directly.

"Can I help you, Fraulein?"

Ema threw him a fleeting look and then she looked at Raoul again, her hands twisting around themselves in a knot.

Klavier frowned.

"'Sup chick?" Raoul said casually.

"Do you know where Deston is?"

Klavier's eyebrows shot up in surprise: this was the first time she'd acknowledged any one of them willingly. He looked at Raoul whose expression was admirably collected and if it wasn't for the way he slowly rose to a standing position, Klavier might have been fooled into thinking he was suffering from a severe lack in curiosity. As it was, Raoul cocked his head to the side, his fingers running over the hoop in his ear.

"He's out on a job," he answered.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Ema asked without hesitation, surprising them both again. This time Raoul threw Klavier a glance over his shoulder.

"No babe," Raoul said. "He's probs gonna be gone for a while though."

Ema looked very upset at this news and while Raoul's frown manifested itself on his face, Klavier's vanished. He was watching her very carefully now and her body language was more edgy than he'd ever seen it. She was biting her lip, twisting her fingers and shifting from one foot to the other.

But the most telling was the way she avoided Klavier's steadfast stare — her green eyes were fixed so intently on Raoul it was as if her life depended on it.

"What's the matter?" Raoul asked. "You all right?"

Ema nodded jerkily but they knew it was a lie. Raoul glanced at Klavier again, clear confusion in his eyes and the prosecutor fought to keep the smile off his face — he knew exactly what had Ema seeking out Deston.

Seven years ago, Ema hadn't just left him, her boyfriend, she'd left behind Deston, her best friend. Sure, all of the Gavinners had been like family to her, she'd shared a special friendship with all of them, but Deston had been in a league of his own. From day one, Klavier knew she'd been able to talk to him in a way that, perhaps, she hadn't been able to with him either. It hadn't bothered him at the time because he trusted them both and he'd wanted Ema to always have someone she could open up to — who better to do it than his own friend? At least he'd known that Deston would always look after her in the best way, that he'd always give her the best advice. Deston had been the closest to her.

And, as he examined Ema's nervous behaviour, it became apparent to Klavier that that hadn't changed. Even after all this time, he was the one she felt most comfortable with and there was no doubt that having overheard Deston's defense of Ema when she'd been eavesdropping, she felt safest under his scrutiny.

"Er—" Ema straightened with a deep breath and nodded as if trying to get a hold on herself. "Thanks. I guess I'll just talk to him when he's free."

She rounded on the spot to leave but Raoul moved forward then, calling to her. "Hey, wait up," he said, his voice serious and she stopped. "What's wrong, Em?"

Klavier saw her stiffen, seemingly at the sound of the nickname. He hoped that it was the case — it was the least decent thing she could do. His own feelings aside, his friends has gone out of their way to accept her when they had become an item. He was as furious for them as he was for himself.

"It's nothing," she said.

_Liar._

"Are you sure?" Raoul said, scepticism in his voice. "If you need anything, we—"

"I'm fine!" she said a little louder this time and, without giving Raoul the chance to speak again, left.

Klavier leaned back in his chair, his eyes fixed on the empty doorway, and satisfaction coursed through him. He'd had no idea that his move would prove to be so successful; the way she had pulled back from his touch had told him she was not immune to his presence but Klavier had never imagined it would send her running to Deston.

He was good.

"What the _hell_ was that about?"

Klavier glanced at Raoul. He was looking at the blond expectantly as though he knew Klavier had an answer to Ema's strange behaviour but the prosecutor simply shrugged.

"I am as clueless as you," he lied.

Raoul's eyes narrowed in annoyance and Klavier knew he'd recognised the lie. "You sure about that, Gavin?"

Klavier raised an eyebrow sardonically. "What do you suppose I am keeping from you, Raoul?"

The red-head was silently scrutinising him with assessing eyes and Klavier met his gaze confidently. No matter how annoyed Raoul might be with Ema for the past, he knew the Italian would never allow Klavier to do what he was doing. In the end, they would all go as far as they could to protect her.

But _they_ hadn't had to listen to everything she had shot at him as she walked away. _They_ hadn't had to spend the past seven years trying to forget the bruises she had left on his heart. _They_ hadn't loved her the way he had. _They_ hadn't been betrayed the way he had.

He would _never_ forgive her.

"Hey," Raoul said quietly, breaking into his thoughts. "Whatever she's done, she's not a bad person."

"I do not recall labelling her as such," Klavier said.

"I know you have a history, Klavier," Raoul said seriously, "but you ain't gonna hurt her."

"Is that a statement or a command?"

"Both," Raoul snapped. "If you hurt Ema, you're gonna regret it."

"And I suppose that is a threat?" Klavier said casually.

Raoul was fast losing his patience — he marched to Klavier's desk and leaned against it so that he was in the prosecutor's face. "Damn _right_ it's a threat, man," he snarled. "You think I'm gonna let you—"

"Raoul," Klavier interrupted, knowing that if he didn't say something now, his plan would be over before it'd even begun. "I have no intention of hurting her."

It was true. He hardly thought making her fall in love with him could be constituted as hurting her.

"I fuckin' hope not," Raoul scoffed. "You know we'd rip your spine out."

Klavier couldn't help it — he rolled his eyes. "There is no need to be so dramatic. I have little time to be executing revenge plots."

"I ain't bein' dramatic," Raoul snapped. "If you—"

"Ray," Klavier cut in again. "I know that my behaviour has been less than savoury towards Ema of late but given the suddenness of the situation—" (He'd _really _missed his calling) "—I believe I am entitled to a little tantrum. _However_," he emphasised when Raoul looked ready to interrupted again. "I have apologised to Ema and she has accepted. It is out of my system."

Raoul glared at him for a moment longer and then he straightened, his expression softening. Klavier swung his chair side to side casually while keeping his gaze firmly locked with his friend's and after a while, Raoul nodded as if satisfied with the explanation and was apologising for his assumption.

"Cool."

Klavier nodded too then, glad that his interrogation was over and he could proceed with the idea that had come to mind. "Right," he said, standing up and moving around his desk. "I have to go sort out something. Will you have someone remove this desk from my office? We will need the room for practice."

Raoul cocked his head back. "Did I get demoted from bassist to your servant, Gavin?"

Klavier sighed. "Fine, I will have someone else do it. Now…" He made towards the door, picking up the keys to his hog as he went. "When you are done with the—"

"Klavier."

He glanced at Raoul over his shoulder: he was staring at him with that same serious look again that said he meant business and the prosecutor tried as hard as he could to keep the wariness he felt out of his expression.

"Ja?"

"When I said you'd regret hurting Ema, it wasn't just a threat."

Klavier's expression remained stony. "Oh?"

Raoul sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets almost as if in defeat but when he spoke, his voice was so firm and strong that it negated this gesture. He pierced Klavier with his eyes. "If you hurt her, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself."

Klavier's eyes widened with surprise. "I would not—_what_?"

"You heard me," Raoul said bluntly. "No matter how much you try to tell yourself otherwise, you care about her."

Klavier opened his mouth to argue that claim, to remind him what Ema had done to him — _them —_ but thought better of it. It was better to let Raoul believe that than to show him otherwise because, in the long run, it would serve Klavier's plan better. If it became obvious that he indeed did not give a damn about her, his act would hold no water with his friends and they would stop him. Even though he was their friend and _she _was the one who'd left them, they would take her side.

So he shrugged instead, running his hands through his hair and sighing in exasperation for Raoul's contentment.

"I do not seek to hurt her," Klavier said.

"Good," Raoul said. "Now go do whatever it is you need'a do."

Klavier turned around and when he was sure Raoul couldn't see him, let an ironic smile grow on his lips. The red-head had no idea what he was planning to do and while the prosecutor's primary aim wasn't to hurt Ema, he didn't particularly care if he did so.

_After all_, he thought as he left his office and began his search for her, _is that not the same philosophy she embraced when she walked away from me seven years ago?_

No. Klavier Gavin didn't give a damn if Ema Skye ended up hurt.


	7. Jeopardy

Sorry this has taken so long to update guys. This story is just so heavy with pain and loss (to me, at the very least) that I didn't want to touch it. But thanks to a friend, I was able to pick up where I left off.

This chapter was difficult to write and get back into the sync of, especially as we also have a flashback to The Break Up (no, not the movie...) Finally we get to see exactly how they broke up and why Klavier is so angry with Ema (P.S. Klavier haters... HE HAD HIS HEART BROKEN! STOP BEING MEAN TO HIM!)

Also, I feel duty-bound to say this...

IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGST, DON'T BLOODY READ A STORY LABELLED HURT/COMFORT! Just in case :)

Enjoy guys, and leave me a review if you want me to update again soon!

This is for you, Jaymee! Thanks darling!

* * *

Jeopardy

_This is where you left me; this is where I'll stay_

_This is what you wanted so this is what I became._

_Every Time I Try by Absence Of Concern_

_.'._

**7 years ago**

Klavier was beside himself.

He'd gone to Ema's hotel room but when there was no answer to his knock or phone call, he'd gone down to the reception to ask after her only to be told she had already checked out. The answer made no sense.

_Why would Ema check out and not tell him? _

He'd called her again and when she didn't answer, he called his band mates to see if she was with one of them — their flight was later the next day. She couldn't have gone far. Maybe she'd told one of them, maybe she was with them… but, one by one, they told him they hadn't seen her all day.

_Where had she gone?_

Klavier ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, looking around the hotel lobby before dialling her number again. He lifted the cell to his ear with the frantic hope that she would answer. His prayer was answered on the fourth ring but instead of a greeting, he heard another woman's voice:

"Ema? Why are you—"

Followed by—

"_Shit!_" Ema cursed... and immediately hung up.

Klavier stared at his phone with awful blankness for a moment but didn't loiter. Dread building inside him, the blond raced across the lobby, summoning a driver once he was outside: he knew where she was and the fact made his stomach turn over with worry. Why was she with her sister when she should have been with him? Why had she left without letting him know where she was going?

"_Danke_," Klavier said, hastily pulling what cash he had on him and throwing it at the driver when the car came to a stop fifteen minutes later. He didn't bother to check if it was the correct change — he flew out the door, barely pausing to slam it shut as he ran up the driveway.

He hadn't even come to a stop before his hand thumped against the wood of the front door. "_Ema!_" he bellowed. "_Open the door!_"

There was nothing for a split second and Klavier pounded the door again, adrenalin surging through him. "_Ema!_" he shouted again. "_Please open this—_"

The unexpected sound of the clicking clock silenced him and he stared at the door anxiously as it slowly opened, revealing an older woman.

"Where is Ema?" Klavier demanded of Lana, all his usual politeness gone. "Is she okay?"

Lana was calm. "She's fine, Klavier."

"Where is she?" he asked, barely noticing the uncomfortable shadow that passed over her eyes.

Lana surveyed him for a moment, her expression cool but guarded. Klavier held her stare, his heart thumping in a steady but uncomfortable rhythm.

And then she stepped aside. "Come in."

He didn't need telling twice: the blond swept past her without another word, his eyes searching for Ema and the moment he saw her huddled form on the sofa, he forgot everything else. With two long strides, Klavier was next to her, sinking into the space beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"_Ema!_" he said, his voice shaking. "What happened? Why did you leave like that? I have been worried sick about you!"

She didn't say anything and he was content to simply hold her and let his body recover from the shock of her disappearance. She was okay. She was fine. He pulled back a little to look into her face, to satiate his anxiousness but her eyes were downcast, her mouth firmly pressed together… She was white as ash.

His stomach tightened.

"Ema?" he asked in a softer voice, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her face. "What's wrong, angel?"

She was refusing to meet his eyes and it was then, for the first time, that Klavier noticed she wasn't returning his embrace. Her arms, instead of wrapping around his neck like they usually did, were resting limply on the sofa.

"Tell me what is wrong," he said gently. "Is it something I did? Tell me so I can make it right. I will do anything."

And finally she looked up at him and Klavier cringed, barely able to stop from recoiling: her eyes were empty of emotion. There wasn't a tear in sight, not a single apology in a blink. She simply stared at him with empty, emerald pools.

"I'm not going back," she said.

"The hotel?" Klavier said, running a hand over her hair. "What happened? You do—"

"Not the hotel, Klavier," she interrupted curtly. "I mean Germany. I'm not going back to Germany."

He frowned at her, drawing back so he could better look at her. There didn't seem to be any lie in her gaze, not a hint of hilarity in her expression. If she was joking, she was doing a damn amazing job of hiding it.

"Ema..." he started in a measured voice. "Please explain the situation to me. I am confused. Will you not be finishing your studies there?"

Her response was to disentangle herself from him. Klavier saw the way she held herself, her arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold. Her legs, clad in shorts, seemed to be unsteady under the weight of her body and Klavier frowned, instantly rising to his feet to help her but Ema held a hand out to stop him.

"Please listen to me," she said in a firm voice. "I'm only going to say this once. I don't want to make this harder for you."

A sick feeling took hold. "What are you talking about?"

Her back was to him but the shadows cast by the fire she was looking into made the slightest shift of her position obvious. Ema's body shuddered and he couldn't help but envelop her in his arms. He didn't understand why but he suddenly felt the need to keep her close, as if the proximity would somehow keep them safe…

"I love you, Ema," he murmured, willing her to look up at him. "Whatever it is, tell me. We can work through it together."

The reassurance had the opposite effect on her. She pushed at his shoulders and forced some distance between them. It scared him, the way she was rejecting his nearness. Up until now, she had always kept close to him; there had always been a consistency of physical proximity. Whenever he was around, Ema always had a hand on him — on his shoulder, entwined around his fingers or running through his hair.

But now, she was pulling away like she didn't want him near her anymore. It made him feel sick.

"Klavier," she said in a tone ringing so strongly of decisiveness that he felt the trepidation grow heavier. "I don't think this can work."

He frowned at her words — it only took a moment for him to realise what she was probably talking about and he shook his head. "Of course it can work. I will remain here too. We can be together."

Ema was shaking her head and she looked at him with determined eyes. "No, Klavier."

The sick sensation that had been building up in his stomach intensified. He studied her features for several long moments and she looked back at him, unflinching beneath his inspection. Something in her was different, he noticed. Something in her expression was unlike anything she had ever regarded him with before — the usual adoration that had filled her gaze was replaced with hard emptiness.

"Ema," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He wanted to ask her something — anything — that would explain away the dark sense of foreboding engulfing him but he was afraid. If he asked, what would she say?

If he asked, what would he lose?

So he didn't. With cautious hands, he reached out to her, lifting a hand to take hers but she moved away. Unwilling to let his mind surrender to the obvious message her behaviour was sending, he grabbed hold of her and pulled her to him against her will. He crushed his lips to hers in a blistering kiss — he would make her forget the sinful thoughts swirling around her mind. He would wipe out the uncompromising decision in her eyes.

"I love you," he seethed, the words fierce against her mouth. "I will love you forever."

"Don't do this," she said softy, looking up at him. "It won't change anything."

"What are you doing?" Klavier demanded desperately. "Why are you saying this?"

This time when she pushed, he held on tightly, not ready to let her go. She glanced up at him through her lashes and she must have seen that he wasn't going to release her because she went still in his arms.

"Nothing lasts forever," she said quietly.

"_This_ does," he said fervently, taking her hand and putting it over his heart. "We do. We _will_."

"You don't understand."

"I do not care for the convoluted thoughts driving this behaviour," he told her furiously. "All that matters is how much I love you and how much you love me. No ma—"

"I don't love you."

Klavier staggered. It was as though her words were physical blows: his body slipped from his control and the arms that had been wrapped around her just fell to his side again. Something cold was creeping into his body from the tips of his fingers, the stumbling feet… He did nothing but stare at her. She was watching him expressionlessly, completely unmoved by the fact that she had just ripped the ground out from under him.

He stared and stared and the girl he loved so hopelessly did nothing to stabilise the world she had just rocked.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It wasn't—"

He threw a hand up, not sure he could hear anymore. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave because he knew that would be the end and he wasn't convinced she was telling the truth. There was no way she could have kissed him the way she had if she didn't love him. He'd felt it in her touch, he'd tasted it on her tongue, had seen it in her eyes.

"I don't believe you," he told her flatly.

He waited for her to cave in. Any moment now, she was going to dissolve into tears and tell him he was right and whatever her reason had been, she couldn't go through with the lie. She would fly at him and throw her arms around him and kiss him again to reinforce her love, to prove the lie for what it had been.

None of it happened.

Ema remained stony. Unmoved.

No. _No_.

The Ema he loved… _his_ Ema loved him back.

Stricken, he took a step toward her but this time she held her ground. With unsteady hands, he took her by the shoulders and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "Ema," he whispered, his voice breaking. "Tell me you love me."

She didn't.

His fingers squeezed her arms. "Tell me what I did wrong."

"Nothing."

"Is it the band? Is it all the women?" he asked raggedly. "I can give it all up. I will—"

"That's not it," she cut across him, her tone sharp.

"Then tell me you love me," he said hoarsely, barely able to get the words out. "Look me in the eye like you always have and tell me you love me."

"I..."

She hesitated and he squeezed his eyes shut, begging her with his heart to take back everything she has just said, begging_ his_ Ema to come back to him.

"I don't love you," she said quietly. "I never have, Klavier. I thought I did but I was wrong." She paused. "I'm sorry."

He held onto her a moment longer because he knew he would probably collapse if he let go now. Except, when he finally did, his legs gave out from under him and he fell, landing on his knees with a defeated slump. She stood over him silent and unresponsive; instead of dropping down beside him as she once might have, Ema moved away.

"I have always been at your feet," he said in a barely audible voice, his head lowered. "I have worshipped the ground you walked on."

"I know," she said quietly.

_But it's not enough to make me love you_, she was saying. The silence between them was dense with it. He looked up at her, not caring that he was still on the ground, in a position that made him more pitiful. He knew it wouldn't add to her opinion of him but he didn't care anymore. She had already cut him down so low, he could hardly sink any further.

"Is there another man?" he asked softly.

The hesitancy in her expression knocked his breath away and when she didn't answer, something inside him snapped. Jealousy possessed him at the thought of her with another man and he jumped to his feet, closing the space between them and grabbing her by the arms.

"_Who is he?_" he demanded harshly. "How long has this been going on?"

Ema wrenched herself out of his grasp. "Nothing's happened yet."

_Yet. _

The word was like a dagger in his heart. Klavier stared down into her features with disbelief: the eyes he had loved to gaze into, the mouth he had kissed, the cheeks he had stroked… Were they already somebody else's?

"Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter," she said coolly.

"_It matters to me!_" he roared. "_I want to know who you are leaving me for! I want to know who stole you from me!_"

"Klavier."

She was calm as she said his name, her eyes steady and direct, and his heart shattered into tiny pieces. He didn't need to hear what she said next — he could already see it in her gaze.

"I was never yours to begin with."

He didn't need to hear anymore. He backed away from her, stunned by the lack of emotion in the way she watched him. She was unaffected by the blow she'd dealt him. This wasn't his Ema. This wasn't the girl he'd wanted to spend his life with. This girl… was a stranger.

She didn't need to tell him to go — Klavier turned away and ran. He ran and ran as if he could outrun the stranger that had ground him to dust. He ran as if he could outrun the destruction of his world

They looked for him for hours but found no trace of the blond. It was only the next day that he stumbled into his hotel room, torn up, weary… and drunk with heartbreak.

And no longer the Klavier Gavin that had once loved Ema Skye with reckless abandon.

.'.

**Present day**

In his dreams she was always smiling.

The first couple of weeks had been the worst. Waking up to an empty bed brought the harsh reality of the morning; his life suddenly felt barren and he wanted to lie back down, fall asleep and never wake again. It was a crippling feeling to realise how much his smiles and laughs had depended on her, how closely bound he had been to her and how bereft he felt without her. With time he learnt to accommodate the feeling. It became a part of his routine every morning and he strived to work himself to the edge of his limits so that he could go home and sleep, so exhausted that the dreams wouldn't torture him. But they came.

They always came.

She was always close enough for him to see but too far away to touch. For a while, he fooled himself into thinking that she was moving farther away and one day she would be gone over the horizon and he could finally — _finally_ — be free.

But then he began to dream of her in his dreams too and he knew he was going mad.

It was somewhere in between those painful blinks of awakening, those moments when he slowly exited those hazy doors of his dreams back into the emptiness of reality, that Klavier began to hate her. Each time he woke up, his heart broke all over again and Ema's betrayal returned with murderous vengeance. With every instance the consciousness returned, his hate increased until he thought it couldn't possible hurt anymore.

But, Klavier thought as he threw an arm over his eyes as if it would suppress his thoughts, _I was wrong._

Since her return, his dreams had become darker, more vivid and — infuriatingly enough — more sensual. Being so near her reminded him of times long gone. It reminded him of the way he'd burnt for her, the way he had once held her, of the way she'd touched him…

For him, sleep was death. Even though it was only a few hours, he knew that when he woke up and discerned the difference between reality and fantasy, understood the elation was just an aftermath of his dreams, another part of his ravaged soul would die.

Still, he closed his eyes and invited the dreams in to claim him… because it was only in the blackness of his unconscious that his own darkness faded.

.'.

"Gavin."

The grip on his arm was hard as it shook him and his eyes flew open, blinking in retaliation to the harsh light pouring in through his lashes. Klavier glanced up to see who it was that had unceremoniously woken him up but suddenly found he did not care; his body was rock hard, every muscle in his limbs stretched taut. The pain in his lower body became more pronounced and he glanced down as if he would be able to see through his pants and understand where the desire was coming from.

Just what he needed before a concert.

"Wake up," the voice snapped. "Lamiroir's here."

Klavier slowly lowered his arm, blinking rapidly but no longer caring about the light. The form standing over him sharpened into a feminine outline and, if possible, his body only tensed further. It didn't matter that Ema was glaring at him angrily, that every feature of her face was lined with displeasure, nor that she was dressed in her work garb. Just seeing her features was enough. The same arm that had been resting over his eyes reached out to take her arm; his fingers wrapped around her wrist and he pulled just as her eyes widened. She fell atop him and Klavier's arms immediately clamped around her, holding her body into place.

And before Ema could protest, he kissed her.

He knew it was just the aftermath of the dream he'd been having, that it was just a natural response to the desire pumping through his body but when Ema didn't pull away, something else took over. Her weight cooled something inside him — deep inside where all that resided was pain — and his hold on her loosened even as he deepened the kiss. The feel of her lips on his, the shape of her body against his, though different, felt so familiar it was almost as if she'd never left.

It wasn't just him, though — Ema, who he'd expected to pull away as soon as she'd got her balance, was responding in a completely different way. Her mouth had parted and when his tongue met hers, drawing it into a dance of passion, she joined him without skipping a beat. Her surrender pushed it all away and he crushed her to him, his hands sinking into the mass of her thick hair: he forgot that he hated her, that she was the reason he lived in the darkness and that he wanted revenge… He let the instincts of his hungering body take over.

"Ema…" he murmured. "Ema, Ema, Ema…"

Here, in this kiss where all the barriers fell away, she was his — the Ema he'd wanted to spend his life with. He kissed her unrestrainedly as if it could make up for all the years of pain and separation. Over and over, with every breath of air, her name burst from his lips like a prayer. After all those years of loneliness, she was here in his arms. She was on his lips and against his body…

"Mr Gavin?"

The voice that followed the knock registered dimly: it was dulled by the sudden way Ema pulled away, breaking his hold on her with a heavy gasp. He looked at her, passion glazing his vision. She had a hand to her swollen lips and was walking backwards, a growing look of shock and horror racing across her features. She turned away from him and before he could say a word to stop her, before he could even sit up, Ema had reached out, grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open to be met with an overwhelmingly tall man.

"Mr LeTouse," Ema said in a choked voice. "Lamiroir's room is ready."

Klavier sat up and slowly rose to his feet, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "_Herr_ LeTouse," he greeted, moving forward and extending a hand while trying to ignore the way Ema stood nearby, stiff as a board. "I am sorry," he apologised, sheepishly glancing over his shoulder at the sofa. "I was tired and fell asleep on—"

The words must have been a reminder for her because he was cut short by Ema who seemed unable to handle his proximity: she muttered, "Excuse me," and pushed past the manager. Klavier watched her disappear down the hallway, her hands running through her hair. Despite his body's screaming needs, Klavier was grateful for each step that carried her away: he needed a clear head.

_Damn it._

"Mr Gavin." LeTouse's deep voice broke into his thoughts, drawing Klavier's attention back to the large man. "It is perfectly understandable for a musician to have a little rest before a performance. I apologise for interrupting you."

"_Nein_," Klavier said, seeing Ema's lab coat disappear around the corner. He turned back to LeTouse with a winning smile, stepping out into the hallway. "Please show Lamiroir to her dressing room. For now, you will have to excuse me. There is something I must attend to."

.'.

"Is there a reason why you're attacking your guitar case?" Deston said, looking down at the blond prosecutor with an amused look.

"I told you," Klavier said irately, halting the banging motion of the torch against his case. "I could not find my keys this morning."

Deston looked like he wanted to say something but, to his credit, he simply held a hand out for the torch. "Give me."

The Gavinner handed it over and stepped back, watching the drummer fall to his knees beside the guitar case. He brought the torch crashing down and, in one swift move, disabled the lock. He smiled up at Klavier triumphantly. "You're welcome."

The prosecutor, already stressed, said nothing. He pulled the guitar into his arms and ran his fingers over it gingerly; even though his eyes were roving its smooth planes, his mind was whirring ahead to their performance — it had to be perfect. He knew she would be watching. It was why he'd assigned her to security: to ensure she would see him perform, see his popularity and success… it was the perfect atmosphere to mesmerise her.

"K," Deston said suddenly, trying to get his attention.

Klavier glanced at his friend over his shoulder expectantly. "Ja."

"Why is Ema here?"

He turned away with a sigh. Of _course_ Deston would notice. He was painfully shrewd. Settling the guitar back into its case, Klavier rose to his feet and looked at the other Gavinner in the eye. "I assigned her to security detail because I want her here," he said, knowing honesty was his best bet.

"Why?" Deston asked. "Won't that be a distraction?"

"No…" Klavier shook his head, looking to the stage he would soon be performing on. "I think she will be my inspiration."

"Your inspiration," Deston echoed, his eyes sceptical.

He hesitated before answering, unsure about the wisdom of admitting the truth to his friend, but then realised lying would make him look more suspicious than anything else: Deston would see through it in a heartbeat.

He could settle for telling a half-truth. "I want her to see what she walked away from," he said solemnly.

Deston didn't react for a few moments; his eyes swept Klavier's features as if he was looking for something and then his expression turned grave. "You're a big boy so I'm not going to treat you like a kid by asking you what you're doing." He threw the torch at Klavier, retreating back towards the stage. "But remember this Klavier: she was my best friend."

Klavier's irritation spiked at the warning in Deston's voice. "I grow tired of all these warnings. You, Raoul — have you forgotten that I am your friend? _I_ am not the one who walked away."

Deston's expression softened. "You _are_ my friend, K," he said quietly. "And I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"And you believe I will?"

The other Gavinner paused but there was no hesitancy in his silence. He was surveying Klavier almost as if he was trying to figure out whether his question rhetorical or not.

"I think," Deston answered in that same soft voice, "that you believe you hate her. But if you hurt her, you're going to hurt yourself."

Klavier resisted the urge to snort. "I do not hate her," he lied.

"I know you don't," Deston said calmly. "But you think you do."

He was certain that if he hadn't been interrupted when he was, Klavier would have punched Deston in the face; the other three Gavinners appeared, their rowdy laughter disrupting the moment and even though Deston and Klavier held each other's gaze for several moments longer, nobody else seemed to notice.

"You landed yourself in that one, mate," Seren was chortling with a slap on Raoul's back.

"Did I fuck," the red-head said, brushing himself off. "All I did was ask her if she's gonna wish me good luck. This bastard tried to flirt with her!" he said pointing at Daryan who smirked.

"_You_ asked for a kiss," he drawled in retaliation. "That not considered flirting?"

"I was asking for luck!"

"'_All I did was ask if she's gonna wish me good luck,'_" Seren mimicked before shaking his head. "Face it, mate. You got what you deserved."

"What's going on?" Deston asked.

"This genius here tried to get it on with Ema," Seren laughed, pointing at Raoul before flicking a hand at Daryan. "So did this wanker."

Klavier raised an eyebrow, interested. "What did she do?"

"She flung some snacks at us," Daryan answered in a bored voice.

"Snacks?" the blond said, surprised. "She assaulted you with snacks?"

"It's hardly assault," Raoul snorted.

"Where is she?" They all stilled, looking at Klavier with suddenly piercing eyes and he suppressed the desire to roll his eyes. Their paranoia was becoming a pain in the ass. "What?" he said in an exasperated tone. "Do you think I will eat her?"

"I hope not," Daryan smirked. "She's more entertaining than ever."

"She's backstage," Seren provided.

"K," Deston called after him as he walked away and he glanced over his shoulder, slowing his pace.

"What is it?"

However instead of an answer, Klavier got their scrutiny: all four of them were watching him intently. He barely noticed that Deston hadn't said another word. His gaze swept the faces of his band mates, took in the subtle but identical looks of warning in their eyes, and a surge of anger washed through him. It wasn't enough that she had ripped his heart out — now Ema was turning his friends against him. Whirling around furiously, Klavier walked away.

_Revenge_, he thought fiercely. Revenge was his only salvation.

.'.

He found her sitting on an equipment luggage, a Blue Badger doll in her lap. Her fingers were running over the blue material, pulling and pushing and he stood still for a moment, watching her. Ema was unsettled. He could see it in her face. She wore an unhappy expression, her features overshadowed by an emotion deeper than any scowl he'd seen.

For a moment, it stopped him in his tracks. He watched her, taken off-guard by the unexpected sadness — ever since she'd returned, all he'd seen was a seriousness sparsely sprinkled with laughter. The vulnerability was alien in this older, stranger Ema.

He kept still, watching her. He may have not seen her for seven years but Klavier still recognised the slump of her shoulders, the bowed head. From this position, the hair falling around her face, Ema could have been the same girl he'd fallen in love with. It was as if she was 17 again and missing her sister — more than once Ema had come to him after school, crying over Lana Skye's absence and he'd held her in his arms, comforting her until she fell asleep.

And suddenly, his anger dissipated. All of the resentment that he'd brought over from the stage, the revenge he'd been intent on since she'd returned, went up in smoke. His legs carried him to her and it was only when he stopped beside her that she sensed him and shifted.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, sinking into a crouch and looking up into her face. Ema immediately turned away but he reached out and touched her cheek.

"Stop it," she snapped, slapping his hand.

Klavier's anger might have flared up if it hadn't been for the choked sound of her voice. "Look at me."

Instead of listening to him, she suddenly stood up and turned her back to him but he'd known her, had loved her so deeply that he'd been expecting it and he was fast: he shot up to his feet and seized her. Without hesitation, Klavier drew her backwards to take her by the shoulders.

"Hey," he said softly, willing her to lift her head so he could see her face, "What is it?"

"Let—"

He frowned when she broke off mid-sentence, her voice turning thick — he couldn't take it anymore. Klavier tipped her chin, simultaneously brushing the hair out of her face, and when he finally saw the reason why she'd been hiding, his stomach clenched. Her cheeks were damp, her eyes red-rimmed.

She'd been crying. Even after all these years, seeing her tears was like a punch in his gut.

"Ema," he whispered. "What is it?"

"Leave me alone," she said and it was only the unsteady tone of her voice that kept him right where he was.

"Did someone say something to you?"

Her eyes turned up to his again and the expression in them was heart-breaking. "Why did you kiss me?"

Klavier was taken aback by her question. For a moment he did nothing but search her face; was the kiss the reason she was so upset? Why would it have distressed her so much? By her own admission, Ema had never loved him. If she didn't care for him, why would she be so affected?

Yet there was no denying the miserable look that had permeated her features: it was as clear as daylight. It contradicted everything he knew to be true but it was there. And he needed to understand.

What would she say if he told her the truth?

"I was dreaming..." He trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. Insecurity arose with the memory that flashed through Klavier's mind: him, at her feet, with her looming over him quietly.

Could he take the chance and tell her the truth?

But before he'd finished contemplating how to best answer that question, Ema stiffened and pulled out of his grasp. "That's disgusting."

Apparently, she had already guessed. It didn't matter that Klavier had risen higher than she could ever hope to go — he felt the same way he had all those years ago… low and unwanted. Klavier recoiled at the venom in her words and the softness that had pervaded his heart was gone. He looked at her, saw the expression of fury and revulsion that had suddenly contorted her face and felt his heart sink just as his own anger rose. She found it disgusting that he'd dreamed of her, did she? She had kissed him yet found his desire for her repellent?

_Hypocrite._

"I apologise," he said frostily. "I had no idea my dreams would be so offensive."

"Are you insane?" she asked incredulously. "Do you expect me to be flattered? I don't want to be a replacement for whoever you were dreaming about! That's _sick_."

For a split second he was confused by her retort and then the realisation struck him like lightning: she'd thought he'd been dreaming of someone else. It was so absurd, so unexpected that he had to bite back a laugh of relief. That was why she'd been mad… and the thought set his body on fire. This wasn't the Ema that had walked into his office all those weeks ago. _That_ Ema would never have kissed him let alone given a damn about being a replacement for his cravings. No, this Ema was _his_. It was the Ema that had looked at him with depressed eyes all those years ago because she thought she wasn't good enough. It was the girl he had loved.

And it didn't matter anymore that that girl had turned out to be a fake. Here, as she looked at him with resentment, she was real. His Ema may never have been so antagonistic but he could look past that — because he saw the self-doubt behind those eyes.

"I was dreaming of you," he told her quietly.

Ema's anger collapsed into shock.

He kept his voice steady just as he had back then so she would not doubt the truth of his words. "I was not dreaming of anybody else."

He could see her trying to gather her emotions but they were spilling out of her features rebelliously. "You were… dreaming of me?" she asked, her voice uncertain.

He took a step toward her, encouraged when she didn't react to his approach. "Ema," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "Who else would I dream about?"

She shook her head. He could see her trying to fight the traitorous passion on her face but it was too deeply embedded. A violent need took hold of him, an insane hope clawing at his heart. There was no revulsion in her gaze now. If anything, she was looking at him with something akin to...

To longing?

"Ema," he muttered, reaching out to take her hand again and his heart soared when she let him entwine their fingers and draw her closer. Klavier put his arms around her and tipped her face up to look at him. "I was dreaming of _you_. I have always dreamt of only you. You have _always_ been the woman of my dreams."

Time stood still and that enigmatic look deepened; she was motionless save for the flickering of her eyes as they moved back and forth between his own. She was searching him, taking him apart with her silent gaze. Inexplicably, Klavier felt like everything he was hung in the balance, that this very moment could define the rest of his life, and an insane thought occurred to him: was it possible he'd been wrong? Was it possible she had lied? That she'd had a reason for what she had done?

_Was it possible she had loved him all along?_

Because the way she was looking at him now… It wasn't like she had all those years ago. No, the passion she'd graced him with at 17 paled in comparison to the way she was surveying him now. It was as if the past 7 years had never happened, as if the very air around them burnt with white-hot fire.

_Was it possible he had misunderstood something? _

The thought left him cold. It swam through him, turning his veins to ice. Could it be he had been wrong about her? Could it be she had suffered as much as he had?

_Could it be she had suffered even more than him?_

"Ema," he said quietly, brushing the hair off her face. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I..." She shook her head, as if she wasn't quite sure what to do, what to say and again, Klavier got the horrible sensation his life rested in this moment. "You've changed."

The comment was odd and he suppressed the urge to crush her to him, all thoughts of revenge long forgotten. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and beg her not to leave him again.

Instead, Klavier ran a thumb across her mouth. "Can I kiss you again, angel?"

He felt the familiar endearment go through her with a shiver and when there was no immediate protest, he swept down to capture her mouth in a kiss at once more tender and consuming than the one before. Ema kissed him back and the feel of her response was heady to his drugged brain: she was like tiny droplets of sunlit rain in the eternal winter of his mind and Klavier's control snapped under the pressure of his longing. The sound of her name was lost in the deepening kiss. He'd loved her so desperately, had cried her name in his heart for so many years that his restraint counted for nothing. He wanted to drown in her and forget all the pain that had suffocated him for so long.

"One thing has never changed," he murmured as his lips made a trail down her neck. "You have _always_ been the one for me."

Ema had surrendered herself to him, her arms wrapped around his neck in a bid to hold on but at his words she abruptly stiffened. The slender column of her throat went taut beneath his kisses and the fingers that had been drawing him closer now dug into his skin and pushed him away.

"Ema…?" Klavier looked at her, confused by the unexpected emptiness in his embrace: as he watched, she lifted one shaking hand and dragged it across her lips.

"Don't touch me again," she whispered.

His stomach fell at the sound of her voice. The words cut him like poisonous daggers, spreading through his body like venom slowly contaminating his hopes. He took a step toward her but she immediately cringed and lurched back.

Klavier stopped, sweeping her face for any sign of an answer to his question. "Ema," he said softly. "What—?"

"Just stop kissing me!" she snapped, gesturing wildly. "I don't want—"

He didn't let her finish: Klavier grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, his hands on either side. He stared down into her face intensely, unwilling to let the walls back up. He'd seen her need for him, he'd tasted her ache. He wouldn't let her shut him out again.

"Tell me what is wrong," he said quietly. "Tell me why you are upset."

"What's wrong," she started and he winced at the scorn that was back in her voice, "is the way you keep jumping me. Leave me alone!"

Ema pushed at his shoulders suddenly, catching him off-guard. Klavier nearly toppled over but regained his balance quickly. However, when he saw her walking away, his heart sank.

_No. _He wasn't going to let her walk away again. _He couldn't_.

"Ema— no—" He pulled her back with such force she landed in his arms and they clamped around her without hesitation. "I will _not_ let you do this again."

"What the hell is your problem?" Ema demanded, struggling against his hold on her. "_Let me go!_"

"Not until you tell me why you pushed me away," he said firmly.

"Because I realised you were kissing me!" she burst out. "Quit coming onto me! I'm not interested."

"If you are not interested, why did you kiss me?" Her mouth pursed together and she didn't say anything. His arms tightened around her. "You want me as much as I want you."

Ema punched his shoulder, a low growl emitting from her throat. "I doubt that," she snapped. "If you don't let me go right now, I'll—"

"You kissed me back!" he said fiercely, trying to hold on to her. "You—"

"Of course I fucking kissed you back!" Ema snarled and there was something of a sneer in her voice that stabbed at him. "You're handsome and rich and every damn woman in the world wants you! It doesn't mean I love you!"

His hold on her slackened and, having nothing to keep her in place, the force of her struggling sent her stumbling. Klavier stared at her, made speechless by her admission and Ema stared back as if she couldn't believe his stupidity.

"I've moved on with my life," she said firmly, looking him in the eye. "Don't you think you should do the same?"

She had knocked the breath from his body. He couldn't say a word to halt her when she turned away from him, couldn't lift a finger to stop her this time when she marched away. Klavier could only look on, her words echoing over and over in his head, making him numb.

_You're handsome and rich and every damn woman in the world wants you... _

_It doesn't mean I love you._

Klavier slid down to the floor, his back against the wall, and let his hands sink into his hair. For a moment, he'd given in to the fantasy of his wounded heart and believed everything that had happened over the past 7 years had been a big mistake. What had he been thinking? How could he have let himself fall into this trap? He'd allowed his emotions to take over and what had he gained?

He was on the floor again, his energy gone, his heart bruised… and suddenly feeling like the 17 year old boy who'd had his heart broken by the one person he'd trusted it to.

.'.

When he took that first step onto the stage, it wasn't the fans that brought him out of his shocked reverie — their screams paled in comparison to the tingling that washed over him.

She was here somewhere. She was watching.

He responded straight away: his perfect smile flashed across his handsome face and he lifted a hand out in greeting to the crowds. He addressed them, welcoming them with charming words eliciting pure delight from the audiences. Klavier grasped the mic in his hands, his eyes sweeping out the coliseum: he spotted her up on a balcony where she could better watch and alert the other guards.

His eyes narrowed when he saw who was with her, the way Ema calmly accepted Slowden's nearness — already tense with resentment and denial — tightened with dark energy.

"Achtung, everybody!" he called out to his fans. "We thank you for coming and we welcome you!"

He paused, stepping back a little and lowering the mic, and waited for the responsive screams to abate. Once more his eyes flickered upwards at the balcony: she was still there, her face turned towards Blake who was staring at her intently.

Klavier looked away. _Focus_.

"_We love you!_" he yelled out loud.

They were either so lost in his presence or they just didn't care — the fans seemed unaffected by the hard tone of his voice, the unnecessary strength of his words. Daryan, who was next to him, noticed; he looked at Klavier but the blond avoided his gaze, instead choosing to turn around and nod at Seren to begin. When the answering melody that rang from the keyboard filled the space around them, Klavier let his gaze fall on Raoul just for a moment as the red-head joined in with the music. The Italian met his look with a meaningful one of his own but then they both looked away. The crowd was waiting to be blown away — their screams were almost on par with the music but despite their desperate attempts to gain his attention, his blue eyes only flickered up again. Ema was still there, looking down at him unfeelingly.

As the music began to pick up the pace, Klavier glanced at his band mates with penetrating expectation. He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted her to see that no matter how much she looked down on him, he was not beneath her. He had ascended — and her cold, high and mighty behaviour had led her nowhere.

For a moment, he'd held the hope of heaven in his hands. He had dared to believe anything else could exist, that she could have loved him and that he could have been wrong about everything.

She had brought his heart back to life only to stab it again.

He closed his eyes. He didn't need to pause to bring any emotions to the surface — they were already there, blistering his skin and drying up his blood. He only needed to part his mouth and they poured into the lyrics like oil on fire…

He only needed to unseal his lips and the hate poured into his love.

.'.

Ema watched him from her place in the balcony. She was proud of him. Standing up on that stage, that smile stretched across his lips, his form loose and confident, his voice ringing out across the screams, Klavier was the epitome of perfection. He was beautiful, the most beautiful man she had ever known. The years had only been kind to him: those youthful features she had once known had matured, turned him from the boy she'd fallen in love with to the man who hated her. She'd watched him over the years, had seen him grow but being in his presence was different. It ran over her skin, electrifying and terrifying. It made her want to be selfish, to throw her promise aside and throw herself in his arms and tell him she loved him, why she had left him…

"_Achtung!_ Tonight we have a new song, just for you!"

She missed them all, Ema admitted to herself as Seren's expert fingers moved across the keyboard, coaxing an unusual, bittersweet melody, slowly joined by Daryan's subtle guitar. Deston sat behind them, utterly still and Raoul's bass guitar held silently in his arms. She missed watching them practice and argue over who needed to do what and how before turning to her for an opinion. She missed having four brother-like figures. Ever since she'd started working for Klavier, they had taken every opportunity they could to needle her. She often avoided any situation in which she would have to deal with them because they behaved like nothing had happened, like she hadn't cut them out of her life without a single explanation. They treated her the same as they'd ever had and it hurt her to act cold to them when all she wanted was to laugh at their silly antics.

"_Can you tell me how this happened?" _

The song cut into her thoughts like ice water. Klavier's voice was smooth but raw, soft but strong. His eyes were lowered but she felt uncomfortable, as if he was next to her and whispering the words into her ear. Subconsciously, she licked her lips, still so tender from his kiss

"_Why the guilt for this heart you blackened?"_

Her heart fell to the ground at her feet. _Calm down_, she told herself. _It's just a song…_ _it's got nothing to do with you._

But Ema didn't know the smile on his face — it was ironic and lacking the enjoyment that had been there throughout his performance. This wasn't the Klavier she had been watching all night. It wasn't the Klavier that had been on her case since she'd started work. This Klavier was the one she'd seen in the hallway only an hour ago when she had rejected him again.

It was the Klavier _she_ had made.

The sound crescendoed but he was still so calm and quiet, his voice might have been lost amidst the sudden burst of drums if it wasn't already so powerful. She had always loved listening to him talk but listening to him sing had left her breathless: the deeply raw sound of his voice had always plundered her soul, bringing to the surface emotions she didn't know she was capable of…

"_It don't matter how you apologise, it won't change anything... So take your fake words with you, put them away... and let me die in my pain..."_

Ema bit on her lip, trying to squash the wretchedness that welled up inside her. She wasn't going to give in to it now. She had survived its onslaught for too many years to give up now.

"You all right?" Blake was suddenly by her side again, his hand on her arm.

Ema glanced at her friend. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

Blake eyed her intently. "I was worried about you."

She might have shrugged off his concern but she had known Blake for far too long; he knew her like the back of his band. So, instead of lying to him, she turned back to Klavier just as the music swelled and his voice echoed around the coliseum, so hauntingly emotional that even the audience hushed, their screams fading.

"_Loving you is the curse that I'll always bear, hating you, no other way to survive..."_

Her heart skipped another beat and she couldn't look away from his face: Klavier was futilely trying to hide his pain behind closed eyes but his voice was thick with it

"_With you I'm stuck in despair and without you I just want to die..."_

"Has he tried to talk to you again?" Blake asked, his voice in her ear but Ema barely heard him.

"_So, love, now, you tell me… how do I escape this double jeopardy?"_

"You should go back to…"

Blake looked at Ema quizzically, waiting for her to finish what she was saying but the detective was riveted, her eyes fixed on the stage.

Klavier was looking at her.

Ema forced herself to stare back into his burning eyes as expressionlessly as she could.

"_Do you ever feel any shame?"_

Why wouldn't he look away? Why didn't he focus on the fans screaming his name?

"_It's hurts me to even hear your name…"_

"Why don't you go backstage," Blake advised, leaning into her and taking her by the shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on things here."

Ema saw the fire in Klavier's eyes blaze out of control when Blake touched her.

"_So put your sorrys away…"_

"Come on, Ema," Blake said, giving her back a little nudge.

"_...hide those lying eyes behind this heart's decay..."_

She didn't know if she ran or if Blake moved her; all she knew was that several moments later, Ema found herself resting against a wall in the backstage hallway, her chest heaving as she took great big lungfuls of air. Klavier's voice was still echoing around her over the speakers but being out of the reach of those eyes was enough. They had almost suffocated her with their oceans of hate…

"Hey," Blake's deep voice came over her thoughts and he was next to her once more, his arm around her shoulders as he soothed her. "It's all right."

"_...no rising from this broken sleep..."_

"I shouldn't have left," she let out in between deep breaths. "He's going to know he got to me and—"

"No, he won't," Blake contradicted, shaking his dark head. "He's going to think I brought you back here."

"_...under this ache I'm buried too deep..."_

"That's worse," Ema groaned, holding her face in between her hands and slumping against the wall. "Now he's going to think I was so deeply affected that you had to—"

"That's not it," he interrupted again, his voice subdued as if he didn't like what he had to say next. "He's guessed my feelings for you."

"_...my soul is gone, fled to where..."_

She barely blinked. "How does he know?

"He's been watching us."

"_...the sun don't rise, your hate don't tear..."_

"Do you think he thinks we're together?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it looked like something else to him. When I led you out of that balcony, I mean," he added.

"_...scatter me out to the seas so they can take me back to a time..."_

Ema glanced up at the speaker overhead, her heart thrumming faster with the words that were swimming through her blood.

"_...when I believed your love was only mine..."_

Her eyes shuttered close and she battled the tears that suddenly choked her. It hurt to know Klavier thought she was with someone else. She could imagine the pain he must be feeling — she had lived with it every time she'd seen him on a magazine cover, wrapped around another woman. It had pierced the deepest recesses of her soul.

But no matter how much it hurt her, she couldn't be angry with him for it. How could she expect him to love her forever? After what she had done and said to him, how could she expect him never to be with another woman? So many times she had wondered how many of them he loved, how he was with them… Did he touch them the same way he had her?

It had hurt. She knew the anguish he was feeling and it pained her because even if he hated her, she knew there was a part of him that had never let go.

"_...with you I'm stuck in despair and without you, I just want to die..."_

She knew it probably tortured him to think she was with Blake.

"_...so, love, now I beg you... save me..."_

That devastation that had deluged his face that night all those years ago… It haunted her every night and shadowed her every waking moment. Ema could never forgive herself for the way she had broken him.

"_...save me..."_

But no matter how much it hurt him to believe it, she knew it was best. At least the hate would eclipse his pain. His hate was all she deserved.

_It was all she had ever deserved. _

"_...save me..."_

"Have you ever considered telling him the truth?"

She looked at Blake who was leaning against the wall beside her, his eyes serious. "No," she said with a heavy sigh, leaning her head back against the wall and staring up at the ceiling. "He'll just… It's best this way."

"_...save me..."_

"Best for who, Ema?" Blake asked, jabbing his thumb at the speaker above them. "Because if it was best for him, he wouldn't be calling out those words."

"_...from this double edged sword..."_

"It's just a song," Ema said weakly and cringed at the annoyed look that crossed Blake's face. They both knew she was lying.

"_...of love and hate..."_

"I love you, Ema," Blake said in a grim voice, leaning towards her. "I always have — but I won't ever lie to you. I don't think what you did to him was right and you _know_ what you're doing now is wrong so why are you carrying on with this crazy act?"

"_...that's become my jeopardy."_

Ema closed her eyes, feeling Klavier's voice wrap around her and for a moment she thought she felt his arms envelop her again.

"I have no other choice," she whispered.


End file.
